The invention relates to a sorting device for piece goods, with several sorting trolleys which are moved to run around a first track, and which are each equipped with a controlled load-receiving element for accepting and delivering piece goods, with at least one infeed station situated adjacent to the first track, at which station piece goods can be supplied to a load-receiving element of a sorting trolley located in the area of the infeed station, and with several uptake trolleys that are moved on a second track, wherein one part of the second track within a handover area for the handover of a piece goods item from a sorting trolley to a moving uptake trolley is arranged adjacent to a part of the first track, such as is known for example from EP 0556159 B1 or WO 93/15986, as well as a method for sorting piece goods using such a device.
In the case of known sorting devices in which piece goods items are transferred by a sorting device with moving sorting trolleys into moving uptake containers or uptake trolleys, a synchronisation of speed between the supplying sorting trolley and the receiving uptake trolley is always envisaged. The reason for this measure lies in the fact that to date, the handover of piece goods items has always taken place at fixed handover points, because sensors, switching elements and the like that are arranged at fixed locations are required in order to reliably ensure the handover of a piece goods item.